


How To Catch A Prince

by Lollikins



Series: Lessons Learned [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cock Slapping, Dom Park Seonghwa, M/M, Romance, Sub Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Seonghwa has one final chance to catch his prince but is Yeosang willing to give their love another chance?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Lessons Learned [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826119
Kudos: 57





	How To Catch A Prince

San had been true to his word. 

A few days after the party he had presented Yeosang with a veritable tome of paperwork with a handwritten sheet of basic instructions and things he needed to know to best fill it out. He hadn’t filled out anywhere near as much paperwork when starting university, that included all the tests he had to do to get in. It took him nearly a week to fill it all out and he had to go back to San multiple times with questions. When he finished that, he had to make a video talking about why he wanted to go to the island and what he hoped to find there as well as the reason they should accept him. 

Once he submitted his paperwork and video, he was given an appointment with a doctor for a psychological evaluation. He had never been more uncomfortable in his life. Experiencing cock and ball torture for the first time had been nothing in comparison as far as comfort levels went. He was sure that the psyche evaluation was a different sort of torture. 

However, his first medical exam rivaled it. It wasn’t so much what they did, and they did everything, but who his doctor was. His doctor was a westerner, an exquisite woman who looked to be of mixed race with brilliant green eyes and a mass of curly blonde/brown braids. Her Korean was perfect with a Seoul accent and a hint of something else. She was just as open with him as the psychiatrists had been but having that while someone was holding your balls was just awkward. He was checked over for injuries and deformities, he was checked for stamina and possible undiagnosed illnesses. He had so much blood drawn that he was sure he was the main course at a vampire dinner party. 

He couldn’t help but wonder exactly how many people decided not to go to the island just because of all that was required to attend. He understood why, the physical demands could be extreme and a person who wasn’t suitable psychologically could probably hurt someone. 

He waited another three months before receiving all of his results and having to go back to see the doctor again. She redid all of his blood tests to make sure that he was in fact clean. “How many people are denied?” 

The doctor looked up from her clipboard, “Most people are denied actually.” 

“Really? Health reasons?” Yeosang was still holding the cotton pad against his arm from where he had his blood drawn. 

“Health reasons, psychology, or drugs. The island is special because we are so rigorous in our screening. Our patrons pay the highest prices for two things, safety and privacy. We do our best to ensure that those standards are kept at the highest level. Who is your sponsor anyway?” She fixed her green eyes on him and he was struck again by her almost otherworldly beauty. He wondered if she ever attended the island or was just an employee. 

“Choi San.” Who sponsored you seemed to matter almost as much as whether you were fit or not. 

She smiled mysteriously, “Ah, Choi San. When you see him tell him that Tori said hello.” 

He was curious but he didn’t ask. Although at this point, he was sure the good doctor knew more about him than anyone else on the planet except maybe … No, he was in a good mood. He wasn’t going to think about him now. “How much more is there for me to go through?” 

She slid her chair across the floor to her computer and tapped something in. “It looks like you’re done as soon as the results come back for these tests.” 

“Another three months?” He sighed heavily. 

“No not at all, these should be back next week.” 

“Why did it take so long the first time?” 

“That was to give anything that you might have contracted around the time of testing time to manifest. Each time you want to come to the island, you’ll need to be tested again. Don’t worry, from everything I’ve seen you’re a perfect candidate. I’m sure they’ll accept you.” She smiled reassuringly and stood up, her heels clicking against the tiled floor as she walked to the door and opened it. “I hope I’ll see you on the boat someday soon Kang Yeosang.” 

“The boat?” Yeosang asked curiously.

“The boat to the island, have a nice day.” 

With that he headed back home to await the news as to whether he would be accepted or not. San assured him that once the last blood test was done, it was pretty much a done deal as they wouldn’t put the work in if there was no point. “Oh, by the way, the doctor told me to tell you, ‘Tori said hi’.” 

Weirdly, San gave the exact same mysterious smile the doctor did. “Former lover?” Yeosang asked. 

San realized he was smiling and straightened up, “I’ll never tell.”

Yeosang smiled as well, he could only imagine that meant yes and that it might be a little complicated but there was clearly fondness involved. He decided not to press and let him have his secrets. God knew he had enough of his own. 

The acceptance letter came almost exactly one week to the day he had his last batch of testing done. It was the first time he had done anything particularly daring since the first and the last party that San had taken him to. Park Seonghwa had been there and as much as he hated it, just knowing that he was near gave him a sense of safety. This was different, this time he would be on his own. Seonghwa wouldn’t be there, San might be there but if he was then he certainly wouldn’t be able to lend his presence as comfort. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if he were doing the right thing. 

Seonghwa had opened a door that he hadn’t known existed and now he knew he needed it. Since he could no longer be with Seonghwa, he needed to find someone who could suit his needs. The problem was, it was still a mystery to him. Seonghwa had held the key but he hadn’t shared the answers and he certainly couldn’t call him up and ask him. 

The worst part of it was how he still preyed on his mind and his thoughts. It didn’t matter how much time passed or how well he thought he was doing, he would find his thoughts straying to the man at the most inopportune of times. He invaded his very dreams and his fantasies. He was still in love with him, he knew it. He hoped that if he fully immersed himself in the culture of the island then he might be able to finally shake the hold that Park Seonghwa held on his mind and his heart. 

The letter stated that since his training was incomplete, he would be placed with someone named Sasha. Once he arrived at the island, Yeosang would be presented with the rest of the new slaves before being moved to Sasha’s private slave quarters, to take up residence with her other slaves. His brow furrowed at that. Not that he had anything against Sasha, he didn’t know her and knew nothing about her but the entire language was something he didn’t care for. With Seonghwa, he had always been the only one and- No, he hadn’t been the only one. He just hadn’t known about the hundreds of others before him. He had to stop comparing everyone and everything to Seonghwa. Why couldn’t he get him out of his head? Yeosang dropped his head to the table and just cried. 

***

Seonghwa shifted as his tailor marked and pinned his trousers. The old man gave him a dirty look, “Stand still.” 

“Sorry.” Mr. Lee had been making his clothes for as long as he could remember. Now in his 70’s, he still had a keen eye for style, color and produced the most fashionable, high quality clothes available.

“You look chipper.” Se-Ra said as she breezed into the room, shrugging off her raincoat and shaking a few errant droplets from her bright red hair. 

“Mind the furniture.” Seonghwa scolded. 

Se-Ra stuck her tongue out at him and leaned to look at her hair in the mirror. “Why are you in such a good mood?” 

Not that she wasn’t happy to see it. He had been positively bleak for the last few months. She had heard bits and pieces about what happened at the party. Seonghwa refused to divulge everything but she knew enough to know that he hadn’t brought Kang Yeosang back with him and he still wasn’t seeing him. She also knew enough to know that he was in love with him, stupidly and irrevocably in love with him. Considering it had taken him nearly two decades to get over his last love, she didn’t expect he was over it. Something else had to account for his greatly improved mood. 

“I have a plan.” Seonghwa said as he was finally released from the need to stand still as Mr. Lee stood up and dusted his hands together. 

“Take them off.” Mr. Lee said enthusiastically. 

Seonghwa nodded and stepped into the bathroom to change his trousers. He came back out in a pair of jeans. He passed off the trousers to Mr. Lee and helped him to collect his things before walking him to the door. When he turned around, he almost crashed into Se-Ra who he hadn’t realized was right behind him. “What are you doing?” 

“You said you have a plan and I’m dying to hear what this plan is.” She grinned up at him. He put his finger in the middle of her forehead and pushed her back until she took two solid steps backward. 

“There’s no need to stand on me. I was just seeing Mr. Lee out but…” he walked toward his study. There was a file sitting squarely on in the center of the desk. He picked it up and passed it over to her. 

“Kang Yeo- He’s going to the island?” Se-Ra looked up in surprise. Though she was the head trainer and ran all of the day to day operations, she didn’t personally oversee every single person who came onto the island. There were other people who did that. “Okay, so why does this make you happy? He’s still not going to talk to you.” 

Seonghwa winced at her candor. “I know that but look at the consent form.” 

“He signed up for black level? Is he mad? Who the hell approved this? He’s not even fully trained. Even if he had spent the full three months with you, you need a minimum of five years experience for black.” Se-Ra reached for the phone to call and bitch someone out. Seonghwa took the phone from her hand and set it back in it’s cradle. 

“I approved it.” She reached out and flicked him in the middle of his forehead. She hadn’t hit him very hard but the point was taken. “Ow.” 

“Why in the world would you approve him for unrestricted?” This had better be good or she might be forced to really hurt him. 

“Just listen up, okay?” He took a deep breath and perched on the edge of his desk. “I put him with Sasha.” 

Se-Ra looked back down at the file, flipping through the pages to the psyche evaluation and reading the summary. “That’s not going to work.” 

“I know.” 

Se-Ran pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She loved him but he really wasn’t making much sense. “If you know it’s not going to work, why do it? Are you just trying to discourage him off of the island?” She didn’t have a clue whether Seonghwa was a jealous lover or not. He hadn’t had enough relationships, or any relationships really, to judge it by. 

“When it doesn’t work out, I’m going to take him on.” Seonghwa concluded. 

“What makes you think he’ll talk to you when he’s brought to you or are you just hoping he’ll see it as he has no choice or …” She looked at the consent form again and back at Seonghwa. “I don’t think this is going to work like you think it’s going to work.” 

Seonghwa sighed and just stared at his hands. For a long time he didn’t say anything at all. Se-Ra reached out and laid her hand over his. He looked up at her, his eyes overbright. “I don’t have any other choice. This is my last chance at this Se-Ra, I have to try.” 

“Oppa…” Se-Ra clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and stepped in to hug him. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and rested her chin on top of his head. “I hope more than anything that this works. You know if I could, I would give him to you but people are complicated. It’s something we know better than most people.” 

Seonghwa nodded and put his arms around her waist and just let her hold him. He had been shocked when San had messaged him and told him that Yeosang was applying for the island and wanted his approval to get him in. His first impulse had been to deny him but if he was on the island then first of all, he couldn’t just run away. There was simply nowhere to run to. It wasn’t that big. Secondly, he had power on the island that he didn’t have in the real world. Thirdly, Yeosang had literally signed his life and all of his power to say no, away. He had to at least listen to him. He just wanted the chance to be in the same room with him and talk to him. He didn’t know if he could make it right but as Han Jiyoung had said, he at least wanted to be sure he knew the truth and the truth was he loved him. He loved him . He loved the boy body and soul, more than he had ever loved anyone or anything. No matter what might happen, Kang Yeosang was part of him. He might not be able to hold onto him but he could at least be sure that he knew the truth. 

***

Yeosang stood in one of the rooms on the Discovery as it left dock, for a four hour trip to the island. He hadn’t been sure what to expect but the whole affair seemed very professional and extremely well put together. There were a lot more people than he had been expecting as well, people of all races and nationalities. He had no idea that it was something that people outside of Korea knew about. 

As they neared the island, they were told to take off their clothes and change into what they would wear on the island. While he had gotten a lot more used to being naked, it was strange to be taking his clothes off in a room full of complete strangers. No one else seemed to balk at the idea and everyone began taking their clothes. For not the first time since he had made his choice, he was wondering if he was perhaps in over his head. Would they let him just turn around and go home? No, if he wanted any hope of continuing on the path that Park Seonghwa had set him on and maybe even getting over him, he had to keep going. 

“You’re going to love it.” A bright voice said from his elbow. He looked up from his buttons to see a young man with an absolutely infectious smile who positively buzzed with energy. “This is my fifth time and it just keeps getting better and better.” 

Yeosang realized he was smiling in return. “This is my first time.” 

“I was so nervous my first time, don’t worry though, everyone is really great at what they do.” The other man then dropped his trousers along with his underwear without an ounce of shame or embarrassment. 

Yeosang wished he shared in his enthusiasm. He was nervous as hell. By the time they landed, he was wearing a pair of light, semi-translucent white cotton pants that did absolutely nothing for modesty. In fact, they somehow managed to make certain details of the anatomy stand out even more. The women wore tunics of the same material that came to about an inch or two below the hip. 

It was all a haze as they were paraded off of the ship to the multitudes of guests and staff that were there to greet them. The young man who had spoken to him on the boat was waving at people, obviously eager. He flexed and one of the trainers nudged him with a riding crop. He looked suitably abashed and stopped flexing but he was still smiling that same bright smile. 

They were then brought up onto a dias and introduced. His heart was beating a hundred miles a minute as his name was called and he was introduced as a novice. There was a chorus of disappointment as novices weren’t up for open consumption and there had been quite a few looks of interest. It took everything he had to just keep from bolting. He seemed to be running away from things a lot lately. He almost wished that Seonghwa was there, he didn’t care about anything else, he just wanted the calming influence he had on him. He wanted to feel that sense of safety and protection when he held him in his arms. He closed his eyes and pretended he was there in the audience, watching him with that little smile of his that he got when he was amused and trying not to laugh. He felt his heart start to calm down. When he opened his eyes, he almost imagined he did see him. His heart skipped a beat. 

No, there was no way he would be there, it was just his mind playing tricks on him. 

Once he was off the stage, he was led to a small bungalow where he was introduced to his trainer, Sasha. She was a small western woman with a thick mane of blonde hair and commanding presence. She walked around him in a circle, dragging her fingers across his back as she crossed behind him. “Are you pretty when you cry, Kang Yeosang?” 

That was the beginning of a tumultuous relationship. 

***

“He’s impossible.” Sasha said as she stormed into the staff room. Seonghwa looked up from the cards he was holding to the man sitting across from him. 

“Who?” Nakagawa Hiro quirked a brow and reached to draw from the deck. 

“Kang Yeosang. He does not play well with others.” Sasha said as she sat down at the table and crossed her legs. “Wasn’t he one of yours?” 

Seonghwa was doing his best to not smile, it was exactly as he expected. He hadn’t trained Yeosang for others or to be easy to work with. He had trained him for himself. He grinned and laid down his cards on the table. Hiro frowned, “Again?” 

“What can I say, I’m having very good luck today. Another hand?” He asked before looking at Sasha, “Yes, he’s mine.” 

“I’ve never had this kind of trouble with one of yours before. Yours are usually so easy to work with. What did you do to him?” She asked accusingly. Hiro snickered as he gathered up the cards and began to shuffle them. 

“If you’re having trouble with him, transfer him to me.” said Seonghwa.

“He’s difficult but he’s gorgeous… I want to- Never mind. I’ll keep him.” She said as she bit her bottom lip worrying over the wisdom of that statement. They had actually gotten into a fight, that was something she had never had happen with one of her charges. He was far more blunt and out and out combative over the strangest things, things that he should have been used to having been trained by Park Seonghwa. She knew how good he was. “Did you have trouble with him?” 

“Not a bit. He was a dream to work with.” Seonghwa didn’t want to demand that she transfer Yeosang to him. That might tip his hand, he needed her to surrender him. “You first or me first?” 

“More like a nightmare.” Sasha frowned. As pretty as he was, she knew she wasn’t really doing him any good and it was ultimately about what the customer wanted. He had been so tense when she fucked him, she had stopped for fear of hurting him. “Did you train him on toys?” 

“Yes, he loved them. He can make himself cum without touching his cock and only a small plug, it’s a beautiful thing to see.” He kept his tone neutral as he looked at his cards not seeing a single thing, only thinking of Yeosang. 

“Maybe he’s gay.” she mused. “Is he?” 

“I don’t think so. He had ample relationships with women that seemed to satisfy him sexually before he ever tasted a cock.” 

“Hey boss, it’s your play.” Hiro nudged his foot with his toe. 

“Sorry.” He played a card. 

“I don’t get it then… I think I might have to give him to you.” she sighed in irritation. When she had first laid eyes on him, she had really been looking forward to training him but the reality had been a lot less pleasant. 

“Alright, just send in the paperwork and I’ll sign it.” He smiled at his cards. 

“I don’t like that smile, maybe I should quit while I’m behind.” Hiro commented. 

“You don’t have any others at the moment do you?” Sasha asked Seonghwa.

“I haven’t trained multiple people in years.” 

“You haven’t trained  _ anyone _ in what … three years?” Hiro said and then looked at Seonghwa a little closer. He hadn’t been to the island in months, maybe a year. He had long since handed over the operations to Kim Se-Ra and he hadn’t chosen any of the new arrivals for training or even just to use. What was he doing there? He owned the place, he could of course come and go however he wanted but why go to the island if he wasn’t going to partake of it’s unique delights. 

“Something like that.” Seonghwa answered. 

For just a moment, when Seonghwa looked up there was something that reflected in his eyes that struck Hiro. It looked a lot like loneliness. For the first time, he thought he might understand Park Seonghwa a little better. He simply nodded and played a card. 

Sasha however didn’t let it go, “So what made you decide to train Kang Yeosang. It was because he’s pretty isn’t it?” 

“I don’t know really.” He lied, he knew exactly why he decided to train him but he didn’t feel inclined to share it. 

“Well, I’ll go fill out the paperwork and have him pack up his stuff and go to your place. Do you even have slave quarters?” 

Seonghwa shook his head, “I never needed them so I never had any built. Just take him to the bungalow and have him put his things in the guest room.” 

“Alright.” Sasha stood up and walked behind Seonghwa and looked at his cards and then looked at Hiro and shook her head. 

Hiro sighed and laid down his cards, “I think you’re too lucky today. I think I’ll just pass, besides I’ve got some things to do. I wouldn’t want my boss to think I’m slacking off.”

Seonghwa smiled and picked up the cards as Hiro and Sasha made their way out of the room. It had gone as he had hoped now in a few hours, he would see Yeosang and he would have to try to explain… to try to make him see that while what San said was technically true, it wasn’t the reality. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so nervous. He wasn’t a religious man but he closed his eyes and wished on whatever powers might be that he would be eloquent and find just the right words he needed to say to make Kang Yeosang understand. While he couldn’t change his heart if he didn’t love him, he might be able to at least not hate him. That in and of itself would be worth so much. 

***

Yeosang came back from the work detail that Sasha had set him on for disobeying her only to find all of his things packed up on his bed. Was he being kicked off the island? He knew he fought with a trainer and that probably was a huge no-no but it was just so hard. One of the other slaves was cleaning the room. “What’s this?” 

He couldn’t remember what his name was but he looked around at the question. “Oh, I was told to pack up your things and take you to another trainer.” 

“Ah.” That made sense really. Why would someone want to keep a blunt argumentative slave? He wasn’t sure why Seonghwa had put up with him but then again, he hadn’t had any problems following his commands but so often they didn’t feel like commands. It was just his will and that was how it was. He wanted to please him. Maybe that was the difference between a great master and not a great one, they made you want to please them. Shit, he was thinking about Seonghwa again. 

He was going to have to try to make a concerted effort to really try to work with his new trainer. He didn’t want to get kicked off the island. He certainly didn’t want to spend what was ostensibly his vacation doing physical labor either. 

He had expected to be walking to the new trainer’s place. It seemed like most of the permanent trainer’s homes were in the same area. The dominant guests stayed in the resort unless they paid extra for a bungalow. Instead he found himself on horseback, a place he had never been before, clinging desperately to the man in front of him. The guy peeked over his shoulder at him, “Never been on a horse before?” 

“No.” He was trying very hard not to look down. It seemed like a very long way down and he was trying even harder to ignore exactly how large the animal he was sitting on was. 

“Just relax, I’m a pretty good rider. I would have taken the golf cart but Kai took it out for supplies. Just hold on tight and look straight ahead, it’ll help.” 

Yeosang nodded and clenched his teeth together and just waited for it to be over. It was a longer ride than he expected and by the time they arrived, he was a lot less worried about falling off. He still didn’t know the name of the guy who he had been clinging to so desperately but he was happy for his skill. They rode up to a beautiful home, it had its own pool and shaded by several copse of fruit and other miscellaneous tropical trees and it was set with a backdrop of the verdant hills on one side and the ocean on the other. With a little help, he managed to get down off the horse. He was happy to have his feet on the ground again. He shot the horse a baleful glare. The animal huffed back at him. 

He was guided into the house and to a small but pristine white room. Who in the world kept a white room? He was afraid to touch anything for fear of getting it dirty. 

“I’m not sure what you’re supposed to do now but good luck with your new trainer and I’ll see you around!” 

Yeosang nodded and wandered around the room and then ventured out into the house. The place was absolute devoid of anything that would tell him something about the new person he would be serving. In fact, it looked more like a house up for sale than a place someone lived. There was one door that was locked, he wasn’t sure where it led to but he decided to leave it alone. No point in getting into trouble before even meeting his new trainer. There had been a library with a number of books, mobile devices were forbidden on the island. They had taken his away before he got off the boat. It wasn’t like he was wearing anything that would allow him to hide anything away either. He doubted very seriously that you would have been able to get reception way out here anyway. 

He went into the library and selected a book, there was an array of erotica as well as a lot of fiction. He got the feeling that whoever had stocked the library was a bit of a romantic. He took his book and settled down to wait. He hoped he wouldn’t get in trouble for it. He had been given no instructions whatsoever. He didn’t even know his trainer’s name. 

It was just after dusk when he heard the front door open and close. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Okay, it was time to meet the person he would be serving. Jesus he was nervous, he was so nervous he felt a little nauseous. He stood up and returned his book to the shelf before going out to meet… Park Seonghwa. 

*** 

When Yeosang walked into the living room, Seonghwa was leaning against the back of the couch with his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle. His hands braced against the couch. He looked absolutely breathtaking. His ebon hair was a little longer than it had been when he had seen him last. It was wind tossed and hung in his eyes. He was wearing an oversized white button up shirt and a pair of relaxed trousers and he was barefoot. Was it possible for him to be even more handsome? His appearance had robbed him of all thought. They merely stared at each other. 

Seonghwa took in every inch of Yeosang. He wanted to commit every last beautiful inch of him to his memory. He had been starving for just the sight of him. This was the closest they had been in far longer than he cared to remember. He wanted nothing more than to close the space between them and take him in his arms and kiss him until the dawn came. He didn’t move though. He knew he was the one treading on thin ice. If he made the wrong move, Yeosang might run … again. He took a slow breath and let it out. 

Finally, Yeosang shook himself and asked, “What are you doing here?” 

Seonghwa was quiet for a beat longer than required as he thought carefully about how to answer. “I own this place and I’m the one Sasha sent you to for further training.” 

“What?!” Yeosang’s raised voice echoed in the quiet room. “Wait, you own the island or you own this house?” 

“Both.” Seonghwa stood up and took a step forward. So far, Yeosang wasn’t running. He liked to take that as a good sign. 

Park Seonghwa owned the island? His name was not among those he had heard when they talked about who was in charge. He would have certainly remembered that. He was supposed to be his trainer? Christ. Yeosang reached out to steady himself against a nearby chair. His head felt like it was going to explode. Seonghwa looked concerned and reached out to him but he held up a hand. Seonghwa nodded and put his hands down, lacing them together in a familiar gesture. Everything about him was familiar, the sound of his voice, the way he moved, the way he stood, the scent of him. His head was swimming. God he wanted to fling himself into his arms and beg him to make the last few months go away but he didn’t move. He forced himself to remember how he only kept people for three months, how he used people, how he hadn’t even told him that he was going to get rid of him in a few weeks. Now here was another whopper, you’d think that the fact that you owned a BDSM island resort would be one of those things that you would tell someone. What else was he leaving out? 

“This was part of what I was going to tell you… that day.” He was hesitant to bring it up but he could see the embers smoldering in Yeosang’s eyes and he had the feeling he was going off the rails. 

Yeosang took a step backward. 

No, not again. He wasn’t going to let him run away again. He took a few steps and closed the space between them. He pulled him in against him and through the thin material of his pants, he felt Yeosang’s body respond to him instantly. He still wanted him. Yeosang put his hands up against Seonghwa’s chest but couldn’t bring himself to push him away, “No.” he said plaintively. 

His eyes pleaded with Seonghwa, “Please, I need to go.” 

Seonghwa's fingers reached up into Yeosang’s hair and tightened there. He whimpered, his cock hardened to aching. Their lips were centimeters apart as he whispered in an almost gentle tone, “Your life is mine right now. You signed it away to me. I own you, your body, your soul. Every moment you aren’t screaming is at my mercy but I am not a merciful man. You will scream for me, you will scream all night.” 

Yeosang’s legs nearly gave out beneath him. God he had wanted this, he had wanted to be near him, wanted his touch, his kindness, his cruelty. His body knew him and knew its master. This was who he belonged to. But - he had already broken his heart. This was just a game to him, his heart was just a game to him. Everyone was just a means to an end, a way to make him cum. He couldn’t go back, he couldn’t. How could he live with him knowing, even if he did let him stay by his side? 

“You won’t…” 

The expression on Seonghwa’s face flickered, “Why won’t I?” 

“You would-” It was so hard to say, he wanted nothing more than to stay. He wanted to hurt for Park Seonghwa, he wanted to scream for him. He wanted to be absolutely destroyed. “You would never make me do anything I don’t want to do.” 

All of the strength seemed to fade from Seonghwa at Yeosang’s words. He released Yeosang’s hair and looked absolutely defeated. He nodded, “You’re right.” 

Yeosang took a faltering step backward. No matter what Seonghwa had said or done, that one thing had always remained the truth. “I’m catching the next flight off of the island. You won’t see me again.” 

Seonghwa nodded but just before Yeosang got the door open he said, “I don’t kiss.” 

“What?” Yeosang stopped. The words were so nonsensical he stopped and turned to look at him in sheer puzzlement. 

“I don’t kiss.” he repeated. 

“Bullshit.” He had spent literally hours kissing him. It seemed to be one of Seonghwa’s favorite pastimes, just laying together and kissing. Not that he hadn’t loved it. 

“I- It’s true. There are a lot of things I don’t do but I did with you. From the moment I first met you, I broke every, single, solitary, rule I made for myself over the last twenty years. I never approach students but I approached you. I never take lovers but I offered to take you as my lover. I never kiss but I kissed you, I couldn’t get enough of you. I would never let someone into my home but I let you in and even offered to let you stay. I don’t fuck but I felt so alive when I was inside of you. I felt I was losing my mind but from the moment I met you, you were different. You were special.” Yeosang was listening to him. He took a step forward and half reached out toward him before letting his hand fall back to his side. 

“I didn’t tell you about the island or the other things because … because I didn’t want to share you. I was selfishly keeping you to myself. If I told you then I’d have to introduce you to this life and the people in it. That day, I was going to tell you everything but San showed up. What he said was the truth but not. I have trained dozens or even hundreds of people and I did only allow for three months. Anything more than that makes it easier to get attached and I didn’t want to get attached. Getting attached and taking that chance and giving someone else the power to hurt me was just too much, so I closed that part of myself off and built walls, made rules. But you so easily slipped past all of my defenses.” He took another step and lightly ran his fingers down Yeosang’s forearm. 

Was that true? Yeosang shivered slightly at his touch. He could barely breathe. He couldn’t think. He just wanted to get away, get some time to think. If what he said was true … 

“There was one other thing I was going to tell you that day…” Seonghwa raised his eyes to Yeosang’s. “I was going to tell you that-” 

“Stop.” Yeosang heard himself say. “Let’s just stop right there. I can’t… I need to-”

He started hyperventilating. Had he been the one who was wrong? Had he misunderstood it all? Or had he been right, was Seonghwa who he thought he was or was he someone else he had never known. No, he had to get out of here. He could deal with this later. He had to think. 

With that Yeosang turned and bolted from the house. 

He didn’t know where he was going but he just knew he needed to get away. 

Se-Ra walked along an adjacent path as she saw Yeosang running down the main path toward the airfield. She looked back toward Seonghwa’s house and then back at the fleeing figure, “No… no, no, no, no, no, no.” She took off her spike heels and ran toward Seonghwa’s house at full speed. 

When she got to the still open door, Seonghwa was standing inside looking absolutely stricken. She rushed over to him and managed to catch him just as he collapsed against her. He was too big for her to hold up so they both fell to their knees. Seonghwa gripped her in a death grip and cried as if his heart were shattered. She petted his hair and just held him as his shoulders shook, body wracked with sobs. She didn’t need to ask. She knew. “I’m here, I’m here.” 

He had failed. 

Yeosang said he would never see him again. 

That was the end. 

***

“What do you mean you’re leaving?” Se-Ra watched as Seonghwa tossed a small bag of toiletries into his suitcase.” 

The day after Yeosang had left the island, Seonghwa too had left. She had tried to call him but he wouldn’t answer his phone. She finally had to go after him herself. That had been almost a week ago. When she got to his house, all of the furniture was covered with tarps. The expensive electronics and artwork were simply gone. She had no idea where they were. San had also called her to ask why Seonghwa had sent him three cars. 

It hadn’t taken long to figure out that something was wrong. 

“Just what I said. I’m leaving.” Seonghwa’s tone was flat, his eyes were dead. He looked as if he were little more than a zombie. It terrified her. 

“Where are you going? I could take off some time, come with you. It’s been a long time since we went somewhere together.” This was wrong, this was all wrong. She had a feeling he was saying goodbye but in a permanent sort of way. Her stomach twisted. 

“No. I’m going alone.” He folded a shirt without looking up at her and laid it into the suitcase. 

“You still didn’t say where you are going. When will you be back?” She was scared to death she knew the answer to that question. 

“I don’t know and I’m not planning on coming back.” He heaved a heavy sigh and drifted over to the window and leaned an arm over his head against the window sill. “I’ve spent my life around what someone did to me when I was seventeen. I don’t know if she meant to ruin me but even though I thought I survived, she still managed to do it. Standing here now, I don’t even know if I really loved her. What I do know is that I loved- I love Kang Yeosang.” 

He paused and looked back over his shoulder at her before turning back to the window. “He wants nothing to do with me anymore. It’s all because of what she started and what my fear of being hurt built on. I can’t stay here anymore… There's too much here that reminds me of him. This house is where we… made love. The grounds are where we walked together. The school is where I taught him. This city, even this fucking city… Maybe if I go somewhere else and start over, I can learn to live my life again. Right now, I just don’t know how.” 

“What about me? Are you just going to walk away from me too?” She knew she was being selfish but they had always been together. He was her dearest friend in the world, no he was family, her only family.

Seonghwa turned away from the window and walked over to Se-Ra and pulled her into a long warm hug and laid a kiss on her forehead. “After some time has passed, I’ll give you a call.” 

“No.” She said firmly. 

He looked surprised, “No what?” 

“No. It’s not happening like this.” With that she turned on her heel and marched out, leaving Seonghwa staring after her. 

God help her, she was not going to let this happen. If she had to move heaven and earth or do murder, she was not going to lose her only family to heartbreak. She slid behind the wheel of Seonghwa’s silver Jag. If he was going to leave then let him call a fucking cab. As she drove, she made a call. “I need you to look something up for me…” 

***

Yeosang did what he had been doing for the last few days, he lay in his bed and stared at the wall. Sometimes he slept, sometimes he cried, sometimes he didn’t do anything at all. He only got up to use the bathroom. He had no appetite for anything, least of all food. He had tried to watch television but everything reminded him of Seonghwa. What had he done? He didn’t think about what Seonghwa was going to say when he told him to stop because he knew and he knew that if he had said it, he would have given in and he needed time to think, to try to sort out what was true and what wasn’t. 

He had the distinct feeling he had probably hurt Seonghwa very badly but he couldn’t think of that. He couldn’t think of anything. 

There was a sound it took him a moment to realize it was his doorbell. It had been so long since he had heard it, he didn’t even recognize it. 

He ignored it but someone kept pushing it then it was interspersed with an almost frantic knocking. He pulled his pillow over his head and wished whoever it was would go away. Finally, it became obvious they would spend the rest of the day pounding on his door if he didn’t open it. He pulled on a pair of jeans and opened the door to perhaps the last person he was expecting to see. It was Seonghwa’s friend, the one he had told him was like a sister. 

“Kang Yeosang, good to see you. I don’t know if you remember me but I’m Kim Se-Ra, mind if I come in?” She didn’t actually wait for permission, she just pushed right past him walking in. 

He sighed in irritation and held his arm out after she had passed, “Sure, why not.” 

“So, this is where you live huh?” 

He opened his mouth to answer her but she just kept right on talking. She hadn’t actually bothered to look at his place, which was just as well because it was in a shambles. He hadn’t even emptied his suitcase after he got home. 

“That’s great, really. Do you love Park Seonghwa?” 

Yeosang was so stunned by the question that for a moment he couldn’t remember how to talk. “I- Why are you asking me this now?” 

“He’s leaving.” she said. 

Yeosang frowned a little, a vague note of alarm sounding. Se-Ra looked frazzled and her mascara was smeared beneath one eye. She seemed like the kind of woman who was always perfectly put together but at the moment she looked to be the very picture of the word stressed. “Leaving?” 

“He’s leaving the country with no plans on coming back.” She clenched her hands together and took two steps toward Yeosang. He looked gaunt with large dark circles under his eyes. He looked like she imagined Seonghwa was feeling. 

“He uses people.” He heard himself repeat the refrain he was no longer sure he believed. 

“Who in the world told you that? He’s considerate, he’s kind, he’s… Choi San told me what he said to you and while he wasn't wrong, he said it in the most jaded and unkind way possible. He was trying to mess with Seonghwa. He’s never known Seonghwa to be in a relationship and he had no reason to know that for the first time in their friendship that Seonghwa was in love.” 

“What…?” Yeosang had known. It had been in his eyes, in the way that he touched him. He knew that was what he had wanted to tell him on the island. He knew that was what he wanted to tell him that day. Oh god what had he done? 

“Seonghwa has trained a lot of people, most of them on the island. Does that make him cruel? Does that mean he used people? Helping them find themselves? He was different with you. With you he was happier than I think I had seen him since we were teenagers. If you want, I can trot out at least fifty of the people who he trained who will happily tell you how well they think of him, how much they respect him. Not one of them feels hard done by him.” Se-Ra stepped directly up to Yeosang and looked up at him. 

“Now, I asked you before and I’m asking you again. Do you have any love in your heart for Park Seonghwa?” 

Yeosang felt sick, his empty stomach churned and he was sure if he had eaten anything he would have been sick right there. Instead he bent over at the waist, bracing his hands on his knees. It took a moment before he settled himself enough to answer, he looked up at Se-Ra and nodded. 

Se-Ra nodded and narrowed her eyes. “Kang Yeosang, we don’t know each other very well or even at all but I swear to Christ if you let him get on that plane thinking that you have no feelings for him, I will kill you myself.” 

Yeosang nodded, “I need to see him.” 

“Yes, yes you do. Get dressed, grab your passport and let’s go.” Se-Ra checked her phone and danced back and forth anxiously as she watched Yeosang grab a shirt and pull it on over his head and then grab his passport and a bag which he tucked his passport into. 

He ran both of his hands through his hair. He knew he probably looked like shit but he had to see him. He had to tell him, “Okay, ready.” 

Se-Ra led the way out to Seonghwa’s car. Yeosang stared at it in confusion for a few seconds before he got in. “Put your seatbelt on and hope we don’t get stopped.” 

Yeosang had never had a more nerve wracking car ride. Se-Ra drove like a woman possessed and the way she wove in and out of traffic scared the hell out of him. He wasn’t even sure where they were going as she said she had to concentrate and with the speed and way she was driving, he was inclined to let her.

They pulled into the airport parking lot and she literally ran, dragging him behind her. Seonghwa had once said she was a force of nature, he was beginning to see why. She stopped and looked around at the different service desks, “There that one is open.” 

Se-Ra shoved him toward the Air Canada service desk. “What’s your next flight out that you have a seat available on?” 

The lady behind the desk checked her computer, “We have a flight going to Hong Kong but there is only one seat in business class.” 

“That’s fine, we’ll take it.” Se-Ra nudged Yeosang, “Passport.” 

Oh this was why she wanted him to bring his passport. “Why am I going to Hong Kong, is that where Seonghwa is going?” 

“I don’t know where he’s going but you can’t get past security without a ticket and since I don’t have my passport with me, you’ve got to go in there and find him. If you let him get on a flight… You have to find him Kang Yeosang, please.” She squeezed his arm tightly and he nodded.

He felt the urgency, “I’ll find him, I promise.” 

Se-Ra passed over her credit card and paid for the ticket. A few minutes later, she watched as Yeosang ran through the security checkpoint. She folded her hands together beneath her chin and prayed, “God, you and I have never gotten along well but please, let him find Seonghwa and let them love each other. They deserve it.” 

Yeosang ran down the aisle, looking into each waiting area. He had checked the arrivals and departures board, looking for the flights that were leaving the soonest and was checking those first. The flight to Sydney clicked over to boarding. He almost kept going but he saw a familiar head at the front of the line. There were about two dozen people between him and Seonghwa. Seeing no other way he yelled, “PARK SEONGHWA!” 

Seonghwa didn’t seem to notice, he was still talking to the ticket agent. He tried again raising his hands to his mouth to boost the sound, “PARK SEONGHWA!” 

A few people turned their heads to see who was yelling but Seonghwa wasn’t one of them. He took his ticket from the agent and started to walk into the tunnel. No, no, no. Yeosang pushed through people and tried yet again, “PARK SEONGHWA!” 

The woman behind Seonghwa was looking at him, he caught her eye and pointed at Seonghwa urgently. The woman tapped Seonghwa on the shoulder and pointed back to Yeosang. 

Seonghwa turned and looked, his jaw dropped in astonishment.

Yeosang tried to push through the people to get through and was slowly making ground. 

“Sir?” The ticket agent drew his attention, “You’re holding up the line. Would you please proceed onto the aircraft?” 

“I-” He looked up and saw Yeosang crawl between some man’s legs before jumping to his feet a few dozen feet away. He looked at the woman who had tapped him, “Sorry, I just need to find out what this is.” He squeezed back past the people standing in line to a chorus of annoyed grumbles. 

Yeosang looked like hell. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen him look worse but he was smiling. 

“Where are you going?” Yeosang asked.

He barely even knew himself, he looked down at his ticket, “Sydney.” 

“Then take me with you.” 

“What?” Seonghwa had no idea what was going on but he couldn’t walk away, not yet. Yeosang grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side. 

“You tried to tell me something but I stopped you. If you don’t want to tell me now, then I’ll just say what I’ve wanted to say to you since almost the moment I met you, I love you. I love you and I want to stay by your side and if you’re going to be in Sydney then I want to be in Sydney too.” Yeosang waited for Seonghwa to say something. His silence was starting to unnerve him. 

Seonghwa took a deep shuddering breath and raised a hand to his face and fanned himself, blinking his eyes rapidly. “I-” He looked around at the dozens of pairs of eyes that were staring at them. Right. He grabbed Yeosang’s hand, which immediately closed around his, and briskly marched to a bit of paneling that was blocking off one of the lobby’s that was currently out of use. Now that they had some privacy he looked into Yeosang’s eyes. Tentatively, he reached out to touch Yeosang’s cheek. “Are you sure?” 

Yeosang grabbed his hand and pressed it more tightly to his face, closing his eyes and sighing in relief. “I have some questions first.” 

He wasn’t surprised, he was sure he had lots of questions. “I’ll answer anything.” 

A sweet smile curved Yeosang’s lips, “Will you be cruel to me?” 

Seonghwa smiled, “Sometimes.” 

“Will you be kind to me?” He laid a kiss on Seonghwa’s palm. 

Seonghwa’s smile widened and softened, “Always.” 

“This is the most important question.” Yeosang paused before asking, “Will you love me?” 

Seonghwa pulled Yeosang forward into a warm embrace and caught his lips in an ardent kiss. He kissed him again and again before murmuring, “Forever… forever.” 

***

It had been so long, tears ran down over Yeosang’s burning cheeks as Seonghwa slammed into him. The pain tore into him and ripped him asunder. Seonghwa hand cradled his balls, squeezing. He gagged and choked and gagged again but still he begged for more. “Hurt me. Fuck please…” 

Seonghwa pulled out and flipped Yeosang onto his back, immediately his legs wrapped around his hips and he pulled him down into an open mouth panting kiss. Seonghwa suckled his tongue and whispered, “I love you, you’re so fucking beautiful.” As he said it he slapped Yeosang cock. 

Yeosang cried out and arched up, fucking back against his lover. “I love- I love you. I’m, I’m - can I?” 

Oh god he felt so fucking good. “Cum for me baby, only for me.” Seonghwa’s fingers closed around Yeosang’s cock. His hand silken and slick against the velvet of Yeosang’s cock. Seonghwa slapped again and Yeosang yelped his entire body constricting as he plummeted from that precarious edge, cumming violently. He half sat up against his lover, kissing and licking his sweat soaked skin, biting his shoulder as his orgasm carried on and on and on. As he was sure he was going to lose his mind, Seonghwa growled his name and buried himself inside of him. 

The pulses of Seonghwa’s swollen cock stimulated a place deep inside of him and Yeosang shuddered and jerked. He fell back against the bed panting, fighting to catch his breath. Seonghwa laid against him, his breath fanning against Yeosang’s neck. 

“You have,” Seonghwa said breathily as he lifted up to look down at Yeosang. “No idea how badly I’ve been wanting you, wanting to hurt you.” 

Yeosang smiled and reached up to cup Seonghwa’s smooth cheek, “As much as I’ve been wanting you to hurt me?” 

Yeosang made a face and bit his bottom lip, “I think I’m a very bad submissive. Sasha wanted to pull her hair out. I know now I only want to hurt, to suffer for you.” 

“God, to hear you say that…” Seonghwa kissed Yeosang lazily before he moved off of him and pulled him into his arms. “If it makes you feel any better, I only want you. There just isn’t anyone else who can even begin to compare. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I didn’t know how jealous I could be and the idea of sharing you… I’m sorry. I should have told you.” 

Yeosang shook his head, “No, I should have listened. I didn’t give you a chance to explain. I just let myself drown in the hurt I felt and refused to accept there was another way to see things.” 

“How about this?” Seonghwa caught a finger beneath Yeosang’s chin and tipped his face up. “We both did some really stupid things.” 

“Okay, that’s fair.” Yeosang closed his eyes and just revelled in the bliss of being in the arms of the man he loved who just so happened to love him. “Are you ever going to go back to the island?” 

Seonghwa opened one eye and peered down at Yeosang, “Well, there are so many things we could do there that we can’t do here. As jealous as I am, I want people to look at you but I want people to look and see that you are mine. I would love to be able to use you in front of a crowd, knowing that no one can touch you but me. If we go back, it will be with you as my lover, my partner, but never my toy.” 

An irrepressible smile slipped onto Yeosang’s lips,  _ never my toy.  _ “I like that. I want everyone to see that you’re mine. Do you know how many people stare at you? The idea of being able to be on my knees with your cock buried in my throat while everyone looks on and is seething with jealousy… I like that.” 

“Then I guess that answers that question, we will go back to the island. I should probably call Se-Ra and let her know that her meddling was … greatly appreciated.” Seonghwa laughed lightly and shook his head. 

“I guess we also need to put the house back in order.” Seonghwa had everything carted off to be put into storage when he decided to leave. They had made love on top of the tarp covering the bed. 

“The men I hired are going to be terribly confused when I call to tell them to put everything back together. Why don’t we stay at a hotel until they finish it up?” 

“Can I… Can I stay here with you?” Yeosang asked hopefully. 

“Can you? No, I insist you do. I’m never letting you go again.” 

Yeosang tightened his arms around Seonghwa’s waist and rested his head against his shoulder. “You’ll have to pry me off, I’m never leaving your side again.” 

“Kang Yeosang?” 

“Yes?” 

“I love you.” 

“Park Seonghwa?” 

Seonghwa chuckled, “Yes?” 

“I know.” Yeosang ducked away and wiggled off the bed and darted into the bathroom. Seonghwa gave chase, from the bathroom Yeosang squealed as he was caught. Then peals of laughter echoed through the house. 

  
  



End file.
